Dilema
by McLuhan
Summary: James e Potter são a mesma pessoa.
1. Distúrbio bipolar

**Distúrbio Bipolar**

Não é porque meu coração estava prestes a sair pela minha garganta por eu estar na Sala Comunal sozinha com o Potter signifique que me sinta atraída por ele. Quase meia noite. Eu podia estar sofrendo algum tipo de distúrbio bipolar o qual perco o comando do meu corpo. Ou não. Ninguém tem controle do próprio corpo essa hora, tudo funciona no modo automático.

Ontem, a Alice voltou esse horário para o dormitório com a maior cara de paisagem. Ela estava se amassando com o Longbottom em algum canto do castelo. Portanto, repito, nesse horário ninguém consegue controlar seus próprios atos. Alice me entenderia.

Ele falava comigo olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. Embora eu conviva diariamente com o Potter, tem coisas que eu não reparo como estava reparando naquele momento. Ele estava bem perto. Mais perto que o normal. Tão perto que conseguia enxergar atrás dos aros dos óculos que ele usa.

Faço mentalmente uma nota: seus olhos parecem mais castanhos de longe, mas a verdade é que, olhando da distância que estávamos, era possível ver borrões esverdeados. Seus olhos são castanhos esverdeados.

E são brilhantes.

Ele tem uma marca de catapora na bochecha esquerda. Ele precisa fazer a barba e, talvez, quem sofra de distúrbio bipolar – ou quem apenas esteja com sono – não comece a reparar na parte inferior do seu rosto essa hora. Ele estava encostado na poltrona olhando pro teto. Eu fingia que lia alguma coisa em um livro qualquer, mas o espiava de rabo de olho. Reparei que ele também me espiava ás vezes. Ele ficava com a boca entre aberta e, a cada minuto que percorria, passava a língua sobre os lábios para umedecê-los e eu percebi que, Merlin, eu estava reparando na boca do Potter!

"Nós permaneceremos em silêncio ou eu preciso ser irritante para você falar comigo?"

Ele desencostou a cabeça do sofá, umedeceu os lábios com a língua (_de novo_) e olhou para mim. Olhou com seus olhos brilhantes para mim.

"Você não precisa se esforçar pra ser irritante, consegue fazer isso espontaneamente", brinquei, tentando fingir que não reparava em nada especial nos segundos anteriores.

"Eu me esforço para não perder esse legado".

O encarei. Quem em sã consciência se esforça em irritar os outros? Merlin, quem sorri orgulhoso ao dizer que se esforça para irritar os outros?

"Então...?"

"Então o que?"

"No que você tava pensando?"

"Eu acho que tenho distúrbio bipolar".

Eu falei a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça. É claro que eu não iria falar como reparava o quanto ele precisa fazer a barba ou de sua mania labial; mas eu realmente precisava dizer a primeira coisa estúpida que me veio em mente? Lílian Evans estúpida. Qual é a reação que você espera ao contar sua teoria a alguém? O que você espera contando essa sua estúpida teoria ao Potter?

Só me restava uma coisa, espera-lo parar de rir. Ele estava gargalhando da minha cara.

"Lily, você é tão engraçada". – ótimo, pensei, ele também me acha estúpida. Ele só resolveu ser gentil e falar "engraçada". Também faria isso se estivesse no lugar dele. – "Por que você acha isso?".

"É meio confuso. Nós brigamos desde a manhã até a hora do jantar, depois disso, parece que fazemos um acordo pacífico, sendo que, na manhã seguinte, o ciclo continua. Brigas durante o dia, paz depois do jantar. Não faz muito sentido. Pelo menos pra mim não faz sentido nenhum. Não era mais fácil quando só brigávamos? Dava pra distinguir 'a Lily e o James não se dão bem', mas pelo contrário, não da pra definir o tipo da nossa amizade". – fiz uma pausa. Ser amiga do Potter não é indiferente para mim, talvez nunca tenha sido e só agora vejo isso. – "Por isso, acho possível eu ter transtorno bipolar. É minha explicação plausível".

Acho que falei isso rápido demais. Incrível foi ver que, ao contrário do que eu esperava, o James não estava rindo de mim. Ele me encarava – com seus olhos brilhantes – tão atento, parecendo querer sentir e absorver cada palavra que eu dizia.

"Acho que os N.I.E.M.'s estão te deixando louca", respondeu debochado.

Revirei os olhos. É claro que eu estava me iludindo. O Potter continua sendo o Potter. Ou era a maneira mais fácil de concordar com a minha teoria.

Ou ele realmente se esforçava em seu legado.

"Isso foi um sim, certo?"

"Não. Isso não foi um sim, nem um não."

"Então se eu não tenho distúrbio bipolar, você que deve ter, Potter", era para ofendê-lo, mas a reação foi contrária. Ele riu de novo.

"Pensei que tivéssemos superado essa fase do 'Potter'."

"Não enquanto você continuar rindo de mim".

Não enquanto existir um conflito entre o novo James e o velho Potter dentro de mim.

"Lily" – ele pousou sua mão em cima da minha –, "qualquer pessoa que conviva com você pode ver o quanto você é esforçada em tudo que faz. Eu sei que minha opinião não importa muito, mas acho que você leva tudo muito a sério. Você nem precisa estudar para o N.I.E.M.'s, tenho certeza que passaria com facilidade. Talvez não ganhasse um Excede Expectativa, mas passaria. Sem contar os assuntos da monitoria, você faz com antecedência qualquer coisa que Dumbledore ou McGonagall peçam. Você passa a maior parte do tempo procurando uma perfeição já existente. Não esquente tanto a cabeça com tudo. Caso contrário, irá continuar louca" – ele pode estar meio certo. Usou bons argumentos. Não respondi, então James continuou. – "Eu acho que pela hora você está cansada o suficiente para não se preocupar com alguma coisa. Não tente arranjar uma desculpa de que não somos amigos. Nós _somos_ amigos, Lily. Lide com isso".

"É estranho".

"Não tem nada estranho. Remus, Sirius e Peter são seus amigos. Marlene e Alice são minhas amigas. Eles também são amigos entre si. Nós somos os monitores-chefe do ano. Não faria sentido se não fossemos amigos, então, eu concordaria com você, seria estranho".

"Um ano atrás vivíamos numa espécie de 'Guerra Fria' dentro de Hogwarts" – James abriu a boca para me responder, porém fui mais rápida. Eu toquei inocentemente em um ponto delicado desses tempos. – "Comparação ruim, eu sei".

"Ruim, infeliz e muito exagerada por sinal" – obrigada pela sinceridade, James. – "Você sabe que a 'Guerra Fria' é só um meio de abafar os ataques do Voldemort pros trouxas, certo?".

Eu sei disso. Sinceramente, não queria puxar a conversa para esse lado. Acho esse um dos motivos que tanto me estressa diariamente.

"Nós realmente vamos falar disso a essa hora?".

"Você que tocou no assunto, Lily".

"Eu sei, não foi intencional".

Permanecemos naquele silêncio que ambos refletiam sobre a repercussão da conversa. Eu e James, particularmente, sabemos o que Voldemort vem armando. Alguns entes queridos dos nossos conhecidos saíram feridos depois dos ataques dos Comensais. Somos monitores-chefes, Dumbledore nos informa até mesmo do que o Profeta Diário abafa ou distorce. Nós sabemos das coisas e não gostamos nenhum pouco delas.

Eu deveria quebrar aquele silêncio, já que eu que o trouxera. Falei a primeira coisa que surgiu na minha cabeça e não hesitei. Se me incomodava, eu tinha o direito de saber.

"Por que você não era meu amigo antes?".

"Eu sempre quis ser seu amigo".

"Você não demonstrava isso muito bem...".

James encarou-me e depois olhou para a lareira. Me senti corada. O clima ficou tenso. Eu não sabia muito bem o que fazer ou falar, até perceber um pequeno sorriso brotar na face dele.

"Nós nem começamos a sair e você já está discutindo o relacionamento?"

Potter sempre tão Potter.

"Você não muda".

"A mudança só pode ser vista por quem quer enxergá-la".

Talvez eu não seja a única que não pense antes de falar por aqui. Ele me respondeu tão rápido que me espantei. Senti meus ombros rígidos. Não entendi o que ele quis dizer, tampouco entendi minha reação.

"Eu deveria estar dormindo".

"Eu também."

Levantamos e caminhamos calados até a bifurcação das escadas. A partir dali, eu iria para um lado e ele para o outro. Eu não queria. Paramos frente a frente, seus olhos encaravam-me e eu, mais uma vez, não soube o que dizer.

"Boa noite e durma bem, Lily".

"Até amanhã, James".

Lembro-me de ver um sorriso enorme aparecer na face que eu tanto observei essa noite, logo em seguida, James virou e seguiu adiante. Observei suas costas se afastarem até criar coragem e seguir meu trajeto também.


	2. Palpite qualquer

**Palpite qualquer**

"Por favor, Lily!"

"Alice, você tem que entender, eu não posso fazer nada!"

"Você não pode nem ao menos _tentar_?"

Tentava explicar para Alice pela décima vez que nada que eu dissesse para a profª McGonagall tiraria sua detenção. Desde o quinto ano, escutávamos com clareza que seriamos punidos caso fossemos pego pelo castelo depois do toque de recolher, principalmente se estivéssemos nos agarrando pelos corredores.

Era justamente esse o motivo da detenção que a Alice havia ganhado.

Lancei o meu olhar mais irritado possível para ela. Ela murmurou descontente e tornou a se concentrar nos seus pergaminhos.

Apoiei minha cabeça em uma das minhas mãos enquanto o Profº Slughorn dava as instruções do dever que seria entregue na próxima aula. Se o tempo passou ou não, não percebi, quando me dei conta estava paralisada enquanto o resto da turma saia como um cardume descontrolado porta a fora. Suspirei.

"Lílian!" – chamou-me o profº Slughorn. – "Você já está sabendo sobre a reunião do clube amanhã à noite?".

"Claro, profº Slughorn" – respondi. – "Emmeline Vance me avisou".

"Pois bem, espero que também saiba que pode levar um acompanhante. Será uma festa menos particular" – o encarei um tanto surpresa. Como assim acompanhante? O Clube do Slug nunca teve uma 'reunião com acompanhante'. O Clube do Slug é uma reunião intelectual dos melhores alunos, não uma espécie de encontro. Se alguém quiser ir a um encontro, é só convidar outro alguém à Hogsmeade, não ao Clube do Slug. – "Tudo bem, Lílian?".

Fiquei tanto tempo confusa, absolvida em meus pensamentos, que me esqueci que ainda olhava para os meus pergaminhos espalhados pela mesa. Profº Slughorn esperava uma resposta.

"Oh, desculpe. Emmeline não me informou sobre o acompanhante, mas sem problemas".

"Ótimo!" – exclamou animado, esticando o braço para me entregar um pedaço de pergaminho. – "Aqui está às informações, creio que você já as saiba, mas para caso convide alguém fora do Clube do Slug".

"Obrigada, profº Slughorn".

Um barulho extremamente alto rangeu entre nós. Primeiramente, olhei para os lados a procura do princípio de terremoto, até que rangeu novamente e eu percebi que era a minha barriga.

"Hora do almoço, Lílian.", disse Slughorn descontraidamente.

Ainda juntando meus pertences me despedi e, assim como o cardume descontrolado, sai para os corredores desertos. Minha barriga rugia tão alto que talvez ecoasse pelo castelo. O quão mais próxima eu ficava do Salão Principal, mais conseguia ouvir o barulho das pessoas. Apertei o passo a fim de chegar logo. Avistei as quatro mesas compridas, aproximei-me da mesa da Grifinória e sentei ao lado da Alice, enchendo o meu prato sem delongas.

"Profº Slughorn fará uma reunião com _acompanhante_ no Clube do Slug", disse à Alice.

"Estou sabendo" – falou animada. – "Frank me falou ontem à noite antes de levarmos a detenção" – revirei os olhos. De novo isso? Alice riu da minha reação antes de exclamar entusiasmada. – "Finalmente saberei como é esse Clube!"

Murmurei concordando de boca cheia. Alice tagarelou durante todo o almoço sobre suas teorias de como seria a reunião.

"EI!"

Olhei de onde o som vinha. Era Sirius, com a testa tão franzida que suas sobrancelhas se uniram. James vinha ao seu lado e seus olhos tão brilhantes estavam ofuscados por inchaço e vermelhidão. Ambos atravessavam o Salão Principal com passos extremamente largos. Cada um sentou em lados opostos do Peter, Remus inclinou-se sobre a mesa e, logo, quatro cabeças unidas começaram a conversar ligeiramente.

Eles estavam longe demais para ouvir alguma coisa, os encarei curiosa. O que raios eles iriam fazer? Eu sei que eles amadureceram e não são mais os velhos Marotos que azaravam qualquer um que respirasse e cruzasse seus caminhos. Porém, quando suas cabeças juntavam e eles conversavam dessa maneira, qualquer um que convivesse – e reparasse – neles, saberia que viria confusão por ai. No meu modo de pensar é que, velhos ou não, eles continuam sendo os _Marotos_. Eu não sei o que esperar desses meliantes e, como monitora-chefe, eu preciso ter uma postura diante dessas possíveis anarquias.

James passava a mão em revezamento sobre o rosto e pelo cabelo. Olhava para o prato, talvez preocupado com alguma coisa. Sirius era o único que falava e Remus e Peter aparentavam espantados.

Quando várias hipóteses do que eles poderiam aprontar passava na minha cabeça, James virou para mim e me flagrou os encarando. Ele não ficou incomodado porque retribuiu meu olhar com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Um sorriso tristonho.

O será que aconteceu?

"Quem você vai convidar?", Alice me perguntou.

"Não sei ainda" – confessei. – "Na verdade, eu estava pensando em ir sozinha".

"O quê?" – indignou Alice. – "Como assim? Por quê?".

"Ah, não tenho quem convidar", falei com desanimo.

"Lógico que tem, Lily! Vamos pensar... Diggory?" – franzi o nariz, Amos Diggory era monitor da lufa-lufa; ora nos conhecíamos, outrora nada éramos além do que colegas de monitoria. – "Prewett?" – revirei os olhos, rebatedor do time de quadribol da Grifinória, ruivo, com postura, mas nada que me atraísse. – "Você confessou que ele era bonitinho!".

"Bonitinho, mas não encaixa no perfil _convidado da Lily_".

"Hm..." – olhou para os lados e encarou as mesmas pessoas que eu encarava anteriormente, arregalou os olhos e cochichou para que só eu ouvisse – "E o James?".

"Com certeza, Alice" – falei sarcasticamente –, "convidarei o James para ir comigo".

"Vocês estão se dando bem ultimamente" – argumentou. – "Poderiam ir como amigos".

"E você acha que eu convidarei alguém com outra intenção?".

"Pensei que o sentido do _acompanhante _fosse outro".

"Pois não é", neguei severamente.

"Foi só um palpite qualquer", falou antes de levantar o garfo à boca e fecha-la com um sorriso meia lua.

Olhei para onde James deveria estar, mas nenhum Maroto estava lá.

* * *

É claro que o palpite de Alice não foi um palpite qualquer. Um palpite qualquer seria indiferente na minha vida. Esse 'palpite qualquer' importunou minha mente o almoço inteiro e um pouco depois.

Herbologia.

Eu deveria estar prestando atenção em Herbologia. Eu deveria estar procurando as respostas em _Mil ervas e fungos mágicos_, mas não, estou olhando a todo o momento para a entrada da estufa e me perguntando por que James Potter e Sirius Black não estão presentes.

"Ei, Remus" – chamei-o o mais baixo que consegui –, "_Remus!_" – Peter o cutucou e me apontou discretamente para Remus. – "Cadê o James?"

"Ele não pode vir", cochichou como resposta.

"Por quê?", perguntei curiosa.

"Caham" – limpou a garganta antes de passar a mão na testa. – "Talvez você deva conversar com ele mais tarde".

"O que aconteceu?", falei mais alto do que deveria.

"Terminou a tarefa, Evans?", ouvi o Profº Beery perguntar do outro lado da estufa. Murmurei um desculpe e me concentrei no resto do dever sem saber o que aconteceu.

* * *

Era hora do Jantar e eu estava faminta. Minha direção não era Salão Principal porque eu deveria conversar com o James. Pelo menos foi o que Remus me recomendou. Não que eu não quisesse, eu queria. Eu estava preocupada. Não sei de onde vem essa preocupação com o Potter, mas eu lembro do olhar que ele entrou no Salão Principal na hora do almoço. Também me lembro do seu sorriso. Não me agradaram.

Alguma coisa o incomodava. Alguma coisa incomodava os Marotos.

Fui para a Sala Comunal e, para minha decepção, James não estava lá, mas Sirius e Peter estavam.

Sentei-me na poltrona a frente deles.

"Oi", dois pares de olhos me encararam.

"Oi Lily".

"Serei direta. Onde o James está?", perguntei.

"No dormitório", Peter respondeu.

"Dê um tempo a ele, Lily. O humor do cara não está dos melhores...", Sirius me aconselhou.

"Por que? O que aconteceu?"

"Aluado não falou para ela?" – Sirius perguntou para Peter que balançou a cabeça negando. – "Mas você falou que tinha contado!".

"Não, Almofadinhas, eu falei que ela tinha perguntado onde James estava e o que tinha acontecido, mas Aluado não a respondeu".

"O que aconteceu?", perguntei novamente.

"Você acha que ele reclamará se contarmos?" – Peter perguntou ao Sirius. – "Ele não pareceu confortável quando Frank perguntou".

"Você quer igualar Frank e Lily?", percebi um olhar sarcástico em Sirius, mas uma onda de inquietação começou a circular pelo meu corpo. Eu queria respostas.

"Alguém pode me dizer o que aconteceu?", os intimei.

"Lily..." – Sirius falou. – "Me admira você ainda não saiba".

"Eu não sei" – disse calmamente –, "por isso estou pedindo para que me contem".

"Resumidamente, ontem a noite o Sr. Potter estava numa missão pelo ministério", começou Sirius.

"Encontrou alguns Comensais pelo caminho", Peter o cortou e, instantâneamente, meus olhos arregalaram-se.

"Ele não corre risco de vida", Sirius tranquilizou.

"Porém, está internado em observação no St. Mungus".

"E o James?", perguntei.

Me senti patética. Imaginei que eles iriam aprontar enquanto algo realmente sério tinha acontecido.

Remorso.

"Está um pouco deprimido. Isso o assustou", disse Peter.

"Na verdade, também estou assustado. Sr. Potter tem me tratado como um filho nesses últimos anos" – confessou Sirius. – "Ano que vem estaremos fora de Hogwarts, estaremos fora dessa bolha. Encararemos a realidade. O que sabemos _de verdade_ sobre a realidade?".

Olhei para o chão e Sirius e Peter fizeram o mesmo. Um turbilhão de pensamentos na minha cabeça. Imaginei se tivesse sido pior. Me coloquei no lugar de James. Com certeza, eu estaria pior do que ele. O James é o Potter, ele sempre se mostrou tão forte, tão superior, tão valente. Imaginei se tivesse sido ele e um peso enorme brotou dentro de mim. Foi como se um buraco tivesse aberto dentro do meu peito. Um vazio remoto.

"Posso tentar conversar com ele?", perguntei quebrando o silêncio que havia se instalado ali.

"Não vejo mal algum", respondeu Peter. Sirius não opinou, apenas me encarou.

Subi as escadas do dormitório masculino pensando em como hoje o dia tinha sido diferente. A maior parte do dia eu não falei com o James, não brigamos e ele não me procurou. Fora do habitual. Por mais difícil que seja meu orgulho, não devo me convencer do contrário, ele me fez falta.

A porta estava a minha frente. Olhei a maçaneta e me perguntei: _o que eu devo dizer?_ E se ele não estiver com um humor bom como Sirius falou? E se ele não quiser conversar? Darei meia volta descontente? Ele me falou ontem que somos amigos e nada que eu fale prova o contrário. Somos amigos apesar de que para mim seja estranho.

Bati na porta. Ninguém respondeu. Bati novamente e nada. A abri lentamente e enfiei minha cabeça no vão que surgiu.

"Alguém ai?", perguntei sem poder enxergar muito do quarto.

"Não", ouvi uma voz abafada responder.


	3. Dilema

**Dilema**

Pelo menos uma coisa eu podia admitir: Sirius estava certo, James Potter estava de mau humor.

Avancei lentamente para dentro do quarto, desviando-me dos pertences masculinos que ocupavam meu caminho. Um pomo de ouro passou extremamente rápido do lado da minha cabeça que me fez pensar por um milésimo de segundo que perderia minha orelha. Ele estava deitado encarando o teto, não desviou o olhar mesmo percebendo minha presença.

Sentei na cama do Sirius posicionada a frente a dele. Eu sabia que era a do Sirius não porque já conhecia esse cômodo, simplesmente porque ele deixava muito claro sua personalidade nos posters posicionados em cima da cama – se é que me entendem.

"Hei", tomei partido.

"Lily?" – finalmente virou a cabeça e me encarou. O brilho daqueles olhos, que no dia anterior brilhavam tanto, desapareceu. – "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Conversar" – respondi defensivamente. James murmurou um protesto e virou para o teto mais uma vez. Continuei. – "Meu amigo sumiu o dia inteiro. Tem noção de como o castelo ficou calmo?".

Você é uma ótima consoladora, Evans. Parabéns. Potter, sem sombra de dúvida, está se sentindo muito melhor agora.

"Que bom", me respondeu indiferente.

Fiquei calada olhando para um James sem vestígio nenhum de animação. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa.

"James..." – falei sem pressa. Ele virou a cabeça para me encarar e eu, mentalmente, agradeci por isso. – "'Ta tudo bem agora".

Mas realmente estava, não estava? O pior já havia passado. Mesmo se não estivesse totalmente bem, tudo ia melhorar a partir dali.

James sentou-se num impulso de frente para mim e, sem me dizer uma palavra, respondeu-me com o mesmo sorriso do almoço. Eu precisava fazer mais do que isso.

"Não se preocupe" – me esforcei. – "Eu não sei se você quer falar sobre o que aconteceu, mas se quiser, eu estou aqui".

"Obrigado, Lily" – respondeu –, "mas não quero falar sobre isso".

Merlin, eu senti uma vontade quase incontrolável de abraça-lo e arrancar esses olhos que não pertencem a ele.

"Eu não quis dizer que eu estou aqui _agora_" – continuei apesar da interrupção dele. – "Eu estou aqui para quando você quiser, você sabe, conversar".

"Eu entendi, relaxa", respondeu e virou para encarar o chão.

"Você quer que eu vá?"

"Se você quiser ir", respondeu-me sem delongas.

"Não quero te deixar sozinho".

Eu não queria mesmo. Eu não ganharei nenhum prêmio de melhor consolação, mas eu acho que talvez ele ache que eu sou uma boa companhia. Nós ficávamos na Sala Comunal até tarde frequentemente. Se eu fosse tão chata não seriamos amigos. Eu acho.

"Eu estou bem".

Não, Potter, você _não_ está bem.

"Mas você está com fome!", o acusei.

"Eu não to com fome", me rebateu sério.

"Não que você saiba" – ele levantou uma sobrancelha. – "Eu estou sentindo fome por nós dois no momento. Me acompanhe até a cozinha?"

"Vai jantar no Salão Principal, Lily. Eu estou bem. Mesmo".

"Eu não quero ir ao Salão Principal" – reclamei infeliz. – "O jantar começou a um bom tempo, o que significa que as melhores comidas estão sendo digeridas pela metade da população de Hogwarts nesse momento".

E eu pensei, se ele aceitar ir à cozinha comigo, talvez ele pudesse aceitar ir amanhã ao Clube do Slug. Deve ser por isso que o 'palpite qualquer' da Alice ficou na cabeça, foi como um sexto sentido. Foi um progresso inconsciente em Adivinhação e Aritmância. Eu chamaria o James para ir comigo na reunião amanhã para animá-lo.

"Por favor, James. Eu estou _morrendo_ de fome!", supliquei.

"Você vai me arrastar até a cozinha contra a minha vontade?".

"Você não quer me fazer companhia?".

"Eu quero, Lily, mas não agora", me respondeu sério.

"Mas Jam–".

"Por favor, e não me leve a mal, eu só quero pensar um pouco".

Você pensou o dia _inteiro_! Droga, Potter, eu não estava jantando para ficar com você.

Tudo bem, eu não me importei de não estar jantando – e se me importasse, seria uma grande egoísta –, apesar de que isso me incomode um pouco – o que me faz meio-egoísta? Mas, Merlin, por que o Potter tem que ser tão cabeça dura?

E lá se vai meu progresso em Adivinhação e Aritmância. Lá se vai por água abaixo o meu plano do Clube do Slug. Lá se vai Lílian Evans tentar ganhar algum prêmio como consoladora. Tudo não passou de um _palpite qualquer_.

"O.k.", respondi derrotada.

"Amanhã nos falamos, certo?".

"Certo então" – ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio. – "Fica bem. Não gostei de ver você assim".

"Obrigado, Lily", e sem nenhum pedido de permissão, ele _beijou _meu rosto.

Ele beijou meu rosto depois de não querer conversar e não querer sair desse quarto. Ele beijou o meu rosto depois de me iludir achando que eu era uma mente brilhante em Adivinhação e Aritmância ou que eu poderia convidá-lo para o Clube do Slug. Ele beijou o meu rosto depois de negar tudo que eu propus para animá-lo.

Isso me cheira tão Potter.

Eu senti como tivesse caído na armadilha.

Eu levantei em um pulo. Senti minha pele queimando de vergonha.

"Err... Por nada. Eu acho".

Virei-me e fui em direção à porta. Dei uma última olhada: James sentado com os ombros encostados no joelho olhando pro chão. Tentei sorrir, mas o peso assombrou-me novamente.

Já do lado de fora, fechando a porta, ouço:

"Lily!" – coloquei minha cabeça no vão ainda aberto para encará-lo. Ele me olha com um sorriso e agradece mais uma vez. – "Obrigado de verdade por ter vindo".

Eu sorri e o desejei uma boa noite.

Depois de sair daquela porta, tudo que eu conseguia pensar era como eu queria que o James me acompanhasse no Clube do Slug amanhã. Eu não queria a companhia dele como em um encontro, queria por simplesmente querer que o meu amigo volte. Não precisa ser o meu amigo James, pode ser o Potter de antes também. Eu não me importaria, contanto que ele estivesse feliz. Eu quero o James de olhos brilhantes, quero o Potter com resposta pra tudo. Esse novo James Potter não era nenhum James ou nenhum Potter que eu conhecesse. Eu não gosto dos seus novos olhos.

Eu sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Desci as escadas de caracol e Sirius e Peter ainda estavam confortados no sofá, embora agora eles estivessem rodeado de livros e pergaminhos.

"E ai?", Sirius perguntou, me olhando rapidamente e voltando e encarar o livro com desatenção.

"Mal humorado", respondi.

"Ele deve estar melhor agora", Peter falou. Sirius o olhou sério, como se dissesse para calar a boca e Peter sorriu meio sem graça para mim.

"Ele não me pareceu muito disposto a desabafar".

"'Tô ligado, fiquei com o Pontas o dia inteiro. Antes do jantar, sem mais nem menos, ele praticamente me expulsou do quarto", contou Sirius.

"_Precisamos fazer alguma coisa_", disse incluindo seus amigos. Eles murmuraram concordando, porém, agora, mais concentrados no que liam.

Meu estômago começou com a serenata de reclamações de novo.

"Vocês não jantaram ainda?" – negaram. – "Por quê?".

"Redação de Transfiguração", respondeu Peter.

"Ano de N.I.E.M.'s...", Sirius murmurou e soltou um longo suspiro.

"Acabem logo e vamos à cozinha".

Eles assentiram. Cada minuto que passava, meu estômago inspirava-se em novas melodias. Eles demoraram para acabar a redação, a maioria dos grifinórios já tinham voltado do jantar e logo iria passar do horário de recolher. Eu usei esse argumento e eles falaram para eu não me preocupar que ninguém nos pegaria. Também falei que não podia ser pega porque sou Monitora-Chefe, eles apenas reviraram os olhos e pediam para eu esperar.

* * *

Minha satisfação ao voltar da cozinha era enorme. Minha barriga estava estufada e o cansaço do dia tomava conta do meu corpo. Me joguei na cama exausta, pronta para uma longa noite de sono. Mas minha perturbação não foi embora.

Fiquei desassossegada ao pensar em James. _Preciso fazer alguma coisa_, pensava. O Clube do Slug era amanhã. Eu só tinha de manhã e a tarde para convidá-lo e nem tinha me preparado psicologicamente. Eu também não sabia se ele ia aceitar, mas eu esperava que sim. Desejava que sim.

Eu nunca me importei com as fofocas do castelo, porém ao pensar sobre o que falariam se James fosse comigo no Clube do Slug, meu estômago revirou. Nos anos passados era o Potter que me convidava para sair. Não foram muitas vezes, mas foram suficientes para o castelo inteiro saber; ou seja, existiam milhares de rumores que Potter me amava e eu o tratava como um lixo por ele ser um prepotente egocêntrico. Bom, ele realmente era, mas mudou. Tudo muda. É a lei da vida.

Só que o passado sempre nos assombra. Eu ainda lembrava do Potter arrogante que azarava qualquer um que o incomodasse. Ele saia com várias garotas, o Quadribol o ajudava nisso, mas ele as_ usava_. Ele não saía com tantas garotas como o Sirius, mas ainda sim, com várias. Ele não continuava o relacionamento e, bom, eu sei que tem meninas que gostam disso, mas não é coisa que se faça com todas. Ele não era nenhum pouco politicamente correto, ganhava detenção a cada semana por motivos que até Merlin duvida. Eu também não me esqueci de como ele foi estúpido todos esses anos com Sev. Hoje, eu e o Sev não somos mais amigos, o que não vem ao caso, Potter nunca teve direito de tratá-lo como tratou. Ele não era justo. Potter não era o James.

O James é o meu amigo. Ele é leal, não abre mão dos amigos e está sempre disposto a ajudar. Ele é Monitor-Chefe e Capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória, o que é muito peso para uma costas só e, mesmo ele sendo todo popular, ele continua sendo gentil com todos. É um aluno exemplar. Tira as notas mais altas em Transfigurações, o que eu admiro, é uma das matérias mais difíceis. Admito que ele _sempre_ tirou notas altas, mas agora ele está diferente. Ele amadureceu. Eu até comecei a reparar em seus olhos com borrões verdes e brilhantes. Eu gostava do James, queria o bem dele, queria fazer parte da vida dele. Por um milésimo de segundo, um pensamento brotou na minha mente que, se esse James me convidasse para sair, eu aceitaria. Eu saberia que o James não é qualquer um. Não mais.

Minha mente ficou pesada e eu fiquei confusa. Um conflito tomava conta de mim.

Então, encontrei-me em um dilema. James e Potter são a mesma pessoa.


	4. Auto confronto

**Auto-confronto**

Encontrar-se em um dilema significa que só existem duas soluções para um problema das quais ambas são inaceitáveis e você não sabe que raios fazer a respeito.

O meu dilema não tem nada a ver com o James ou com o Potter.

'James e Potter' é um conjunto.

'James e Potter' é _James Potter_.

A gramática que me perdoe, mas eu não posso usar um verbo no plural quando uso o nome da pessoa duplamente. É _uma_ pessoa, é _singular_.

Não posso me iludir pensando que James mudou. Não posso me iludir pensando que James não é o Potter. James amadureceu, mas isso não o deixa ser menos Potter do que antes. James _é_ o Potter; sempre foi e sempre será. Não há nada que mude isso.

Estou prestes a me tornar a garota mais hipócrita da história de Hogwarts. Eu quero convidar o James para ir comigo no Clube do Slug, porém será contra todos os meus princípios desde a primeira vez que nos vimos; será contra o primeiro convite para sair que ele me fez; será contra todas as negações e xingamentos; e, seguinte a qualquer outro argumento, será contra _eu mesma_.

Perderei minha dignidade.

Eu não vou convidá-lo com segundas intenções, mas o convite é o suficiente para eu ser minha própria inimiga. Será meu 'Eu e minha afeição por James' contra meu 'Eu e o desgosto por Potter'. É um conflito interno. Esse é o meu verdadeiro dilema.

Eu _sou_ o dilema.

* * *

"O que você tem, Lílian Evans?", olhei para o lado com metade de uma torrada na boca.

"Marlene!", falei com a boca cheia. Que gafe.

"Parece que você não jantou ontem a noite". – falou sentando ao meu lado, olhando discretamente ao meu prato cheio de torradas. – "Alias, onde você estava na hora do jantar? E por que você acordou tão cedo?" – eu não respondi, estava mastigando. – "O que você tem, Lily?".

"Ansiedade" – contei. – "Você ainda tem aqueles doces que comprou na Dedos de Mel?"

"Tenho. Você ainda não me respondeu onde estava ontem a noite".

"Você não se importaria em dá-los a mim, não é?", perguntei ignorando sua pergunta.

"Depende. Conte-me o motivo do seu entusiasmo e eu penso numa condição", revirei os olhos. Chantagista de uma figa.

"Cadê a Alice?", perguntei levando outra torrada a boca.

"Agarramento matinal".

Frank está monopolizando minha amiga.

"_Droga_. Eu preciso de vocês agora".

"Eu estou aqui, Lily" – falou risonha. – "O que aconteceu?".

"Ainda não aconteceu. Pelo menos não concretamente" – disse. – "Mas dentro de mim, Lene, o estrago já está feito".

"Eu sempre soube que você é meio louca, mas agora você me preocupou. Esclareça mais", pediu.

"Estou pensando..." – falei pausadamente e Lene me incentivou com a cabeça para que continuasse. – "Você sabe que hoje tem Clube do Slug?".

"Ah, claro, Alice me contou que vai. Com quem você irá?".

"O que você vai fazer hoje?", perguntei educadamente.

"Deveres atrasados" – respondeu dando de ombros. – "Não se preocupe".

"Bom..." – disse rapidamente. – "Talvez eu deva chamar o James para ir comigo".

Isso soa totalmente estranho dito em voz alta. Parece contraditório a todas minhas verdadeiras intenções.

"Isso é _ótimo_!", exclamou com um olhar orgulhoso para mim.

"Não, Lene, não é bem assim. É mais complicado do que você imagina".

"Lá vem você complicando as coisas...", falou revirando os olhos.

"É o Potter!"

"Você já não tinha superado isso?".

Parece que superei?

"Acho que não." – suspirei longamente. – "Eu estou _tão_ confusa".

"Então deixe para chamá-lo em uma visita a Hogsmeade. Não precisa ser necessariamente a próxima, terão outras", palpitou.

Através dessa frase percebi que ela não sabia. Será que as pessoas não sentiram falta do James e o Sirius nas aulas ontem? Eles não são pessoas recatadas em uma sala de aula. Eles são os _Marotos_. Os mandas-chuva dos Marotos.

Não são pessoas que passam em branco.

"Oh, você não sabe o que aconteceu", disse mais para mim do que para ela.

"Ham?". Estava confirmado, ela não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo.

"Com o pai do James", contei.

Antes de Marlene perguntar qualquer coisa, alguém se sentou a nossa frente.

"A noticia está se espalhando", ouvi uma voz grossa dizer.

Era o Remus, separando serenamente as torradas que comeria e se servindo de suco de abóbora.

"Eu quero fazer alguma coisa por ele, Remus", confessei.

"Todos nós queremos".

"Eu entendo que ele está triste, eu também estaria no lugar dele. Eu tentei conversar com ele ontem, mas ele não quis nem sair do dormitório!" – contei rapidamente, quase impaciente. – "Não é uma coisa que eu esperava de James Potter. Você o conhece, Remus. Sabe o quão forte e durão ele é. Alias, sabe mais do que eu. O pai dele está bem agora, não está? E só irá melhorar, não é?".

"O pai dele sim. A Sra. Potter mandou noticias agora pouco, ele está mais calmo, porém ainda chocado".

"Como assim _'o pai dele sim'_?", perguntei espantada. O que ele quis dizer com isso?

"Alguém me explica o que diabo está acontecendo?", Lene exigiu.

"Acho que Sirius e Peter não te contaram a história inteira, Lily. O que aconteceu não foi tão fácil assim", Remus me respondeu ignorando totalmente a Lene que cruzou os braços descontente.

"Como assim história inteira? Tem mais?".

"Você imaginou que o Sr. Potter estava sozinho na patrulha para o ministério?".

Para falar a verdade, eu não pensei sobre nada além de como James estava e, _Merlin_, eu sou tão egoísta.

"Como assim?", pedi.

"Ele estava com Bobby Macdonald, também auror" – eu continuei calada e acho que Marlene começou a entender o que estava acontecendo. – "Pai de Mary Macdonald do sexto ano" – tanto eu quanto Marlene tivemos a mesma reação, ficamos estáticas. – "Vocês se lembram o que Mulciber tentou fazer com Mary alguns anos atrás?" – assentimos. – "Temo que isso tenha alguma ligação. Bobby Macdonald era filho de trouxas" – _como eu_, pensei – "Ele casou com uma trouxa, tudo que se leva a crer que os Macdonald's não são, como posso dizer... _queridos_ pelos Comensais".

"O que... O que aconteceu com ele?", vacilei.

"Os Comensais o mataram", respondeu-me friamente.

"_Merlin_!", exclamei.

"Merda!" – disse Lene dando um soco na mesa. – "Não sei qual é a desses Comensais da Morte, mas eu vou matar um por um!".

"Pois é. Pode começar com o que está sentado na mesa da Sonserina nesse momento", Remus disse.

Eu olhei e avistei, longe dos primeiranistas, Severus. Uma corrente de tristeza atravessou o meu corpo. Não era novidade para mim nem para ninguém. Ele sempre teve aqueles amigos de pouco agrado. Era ruim enfrentar a verdade.

"Snape?", Lene perguntou.

"É o que dizem", assentiu.

Encarei minhas torradas e senti náuseas. Minha fome foi embora. Decepção. Não existe palavra melhor que represente Sev para mim além da mesma. Ele tornou-se uma decepção. Só Merlin para entender o pesar de desgosto que eu sinto ao pensar sobre Sev.

"Eu vou para a sala. Encontro vocês daqui a pouco. Com licença", pedi me retirando da mesa.

"Lily, espera, vou com você!" – ouvi Lene clamar. – "Até, Remus".

Andamos até a sala de Transfiguração caladas. Encontramos Alice e Frank pelo caminho e apenas nos cumprimentamos. Bom, eu só cumprimentei, Lene ficou nos passos atrás conversando enquanto eu seguia meu trajeto.

Não tinha como piorar.

E então, em um relapso mental, despertei. Por que Dumbledore não me convocou em sua sala? Por que ele não queria me informar sobre o que estava acontecendo? Por que eu tive que ouvir da boca de Sirius, Peter e Remus? Eu queria ter ouvido com James. Eu queria ter estado ao lado de James. Eu tinha esse direito; não por ser sua amiga, eu era a Monitora-Chefe. Não, isso não é um abuso de poder. Dumbledore sempre nos comunicava dos ataques. Por que não agora? Por que _eu_ não pude saber através dele?

Merlin, por que isso tudo estava acontecendo?

Definitivamente, pode piorar.

Entrei na sala de Transfiguração com o trio ainda atrás de mim. Alguns alunos já residenciavam o local e eu não pude deixar de reparar em uma cabeça com cabelos espetados deitada sobre uma mesa ao fundo da sala.

James.

Seus amigos não estavam por perto. Encarei-o sem rodeios, enquanto sua presença continuava inerte ali. Pensei em sentar ao seu lado, porém Marlene me puxou para lhe fazer companhia. Sentei-me, ainda olhando para o fundo, retirando meus pergaminhos da bolsa para as novas anotações do dia.

"Lily, você está bem?", Lene perguntou-me.

Não, eu não estou bem.

"Estou sim", menti.

"Eu conheço você, sei como se sente sobre os ataques".

"Eu não entendo" – confessei. – "Por que Dumbledore não me informou? Ele sempre me chama em seu gabinete quando acontecem–".

"Talvez ele esteja esperando você ir até ele", me interrompeu.

"Eu ir até ele? _Eu ir até ele?_" – guinchei, demonstrando toda minha irritação. – "Francamente, Lene, não posso exigir explicações do diretor!".

"Por que não?" – urrou descontente com a minha reação. – "Que postura você imagina que James tomou ao saber isso? Se Dumbledore o chamou para conversar ou não, tenho certeza que ele arrancou tudo que se sentiu no direito de saber. Ele não seria o James se não o fizesse".

"Claro, ele é o Potter", evidenciei.

"Ele não é _só_ o Potter, Lílian. Ele mudou. E, se você quer minha opinião, ele não é o único que tem que mudar", rosnou aborrecida.

"O que você quer dizer com isso, Marlene?".

"Depois" – sussurrou. – "Aula".

Olhei para a porta e avistei McGonagall exigindo atenção para introduzir a aula.

* * *

Rainha do drama.

Eu admito, adoro arranjar contrapontos em tudo que eu pretendo fazer. Só que existe um todavia: eu não posso continuar fazendo isso quando existem coisas mais importantes acontecendo no mundo.

A vida não gira ao redor dos meus problemas. Eu em tanto anos gastados dizendo sobre o Potter e sua vida em torno do ego enorme e observe o que diabo estou fazendo. Exatamente a mesma coisa. Minha preocupação nessa vida dentro de Hogwarts, ignorando claramente o resto do mundo. O meu dilema, o James e o Potter, a minha decepção com Sev, o meu egoísmo, a minha hipocrisia... Isso não é nada comparado ao mundo. Pessoas estão _morrendo_ enquanto eu tenho uma guerra civil dentro de mim. Sou patética.

Nada que passa pela minha cabeça convém a ajudar. Eu só estou complicando. Se eu quero fazer alguma coisa decente, deveria ter sentado ao lado do James na aula de Transfiguração e arrancado alguma felicidade daquele garoto. Não que se eu sentasse ao lado dele mudaria o resto do mundo, mas eu estaria contribuindo para uma felicidade alheia. E o que eu fiz? Fiquei pensando no que Marlene me falou. Eu precisei _pensar_ para entender o que ela quis dizer e, sinceramente, não era necessário. Estava tão claro que até a Lula Gigante soube antes de mim. Eu preciso mudar também. Não sei como eu pude ser tão cega ao ponto de não enxergar o óbvio.

O que me consola é que estou evoluindo.

Portanto, sim, convidarei o James, se isso o fizer melhor, não hesitarei. Eu o convidarei independente do que vão falar. Agirei contra todas negações dos convites que ele já me fez. Ele será o meu par se não, não me chamo Lílian Evans.

Isso revira o meu estômago.

Será que o Profº Slughorn tem algum estoque de Felix Felicis?


	5. Meu direito

**Meu direito**

"Potter e Evans, por favor, permaneçam na sala após o termino da aula", anunciou McGonagall quebrando o silêncio.

Manejei um sim com a cabeça e ouvi James concordando.

Encarei o pergaminho no qual terminava os exercícios pedidos durante a aula e, só nos cantos dos meus lábios, sorri. Perfeito, pensei, meus problemas se resolveriam antes do esperado. A chance de falar com James caiu em meus braços. Eu tinha que fazê-lo.

Olhei sobre meus ombros James, no qual parecia que já terminara seu dever, virando a varinha em seus dedos, impaciente. Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu sorri. Ele me retribuiu e, por um milésimo de segundo, percebi que seus olhos ultimamente opacos, brilharam. Não pude evitar a sorrir ainda mais.

E os minutos correram, por mais que parecesse se rastejarem, e tão impaciente como James fiquei.

Logo que o sinal soou, os alunos avançaram porta a fora, Marlene sussurrou que me encontraria depois. Juntei meus pertences sem pressa e James já estava lá, encostado na primeira carteira em frente a mesa da professora.

"Só um instante", pediu e entrou em sua sala particular no canto esquerdo da sala.

E eu sabia que era o meu momento. Era a minha hora de fazê-lo acontecer, pronunciar aquelas palavras que tanto me infernaram o dia anterior. Era a hora da pergunta. Eu tinha que continuar meu plano, mesmo que depois disso não soubesse o que raios fazer a respeito, mas eu iria terminá-lo e, antes disso, teria que começá-lo.

"James" – falei lentamente. – "Melhor?"

"Melhorando".

Teria que ser direta. Não ajudaria ficarmos conservando o que tinha deixado-o tão deprimido esses últimos dois dias. Minhas mãos começaram a torcer uma contra a outra e minha garganta ficou seca. Ficamos em silêncio nos encarando. James me olhava desconfiado.

Minha hora havia chego.

"Eu quer– ", tampouco comecei, fui interrompida.

"Tenho uma detenção para vocês cuidarem" – disse McGonagall retornando a sala. – "Regulus Black".

"Tudo bem", disse James.

"Vistoriem o Sr. Black na sala dos troféus" – entregou-me um pergaminho com as informações e direcionou outro para James – "Antes do anoitecer. Limpeza e sem magia, talvez demore, espero que vocês não se importem de jantar um pouco mais tarde".

"Sem problemas", James disse gentilmente.

"Certo", também concordei, embora tentasse esconder minha infelicidade.

Não iríamos mais ao Clube do Slug, mas, por outro lado, teríamos que ficar juntos de qualquer forma. Não iria ser tão divertido quanto uma festa, aliás, o sentido de detenção é totalmente contrário de diversão.

Eu teria minha chance de pô-lo para cima.

"Apenas um de vocês é necessário, está à opção de vocês. Podem ir para a próxima aula. Obrigada".

Eu não teria minha chance de pô-lo para cima. McGonagall e monitoria arruinando os meus planos pela primeira vez na minha vida. Definitivamente, eu estava correndo contra o meu sentido.

James jogou a mochila sobre os ombros, fiz o mesmo, e saímos juntos.

"Então, eu ou você?", perguntou-me.

"Não queria cuidar de uma detenção com você hoje, planejava outra coisa", desabafei.

"Planejava o que?", perguntou observando-me pormenorizadamente.

"Bom..." – comecei. – "Você sabe, Clube do Slug esta noite...".

"Você tem um encontro?", falou como se fosse uma pergunta retórica, o que fez minha boca abrir em um "o" exclamativo. Não era nada disso que ele estava pensando. Merlin!

"Não, não é isso, Jam–", disse apressadamente, enquanto ele me deu de ombros e se opôs a minha explicação.

"Eu supervisiono a detenção, Lily, não tem problema. Depois conversamos, ok?" – falou, esfregando sua mão aos seus cabelos e evitando me encarar. – "Tenho que ir para Estudo dos Trouxas. Até mais".

"James, espera!", gritei sem obter resposta alguma. Apenas observei suas costas virarem pelo corredor.

Os ventos não estavam ao meu favor.

Dei as costas e segui um trajeto contrário ao que gostaria.

* * *

O Clube do Slug, o que me parecia um plano infalível, era tão mortal quanto pernilongos no verão. Estava decepcionada comigo mesma. Não por não ir à reunião. Na verdade foi por não conseguir convidá-lo antes de McGonagall nos comunicar da detenção.

E, além disso, eu transpareci que ter um encontro e joguei a bagagem toda em cima dele. Não pareceu justo.

Agora eu, que tanto lutei contra meu orgulho besta de 'James ainda é o Potter mimimi', sinto que talvez o meu destino seja a Lula Gigante. Todos esses anos que o que Potter me atormentou com seus pedidos e agora quando eu, _Lily Evans_, iria fazer aquela maldita pergunta, Merlin arranja um jeito de surrupiar meu plano.

Por que, Merlin? _Por quê?_

Fora isso, o fato de Dumbledore não me dar explicação nenhuma sobre os últimos acontecimentos, me deixou entorpecida. Por que ele não convocou para que eu fosse até sua sala e me esclarecesse o motivo do meu companheiro de monitoria não ir a aula meia manhã em seqüência a uma tarde inteira? Não faz sentido para mim. Não faz sentido pra monitora-chefe da maior escola de bruxaria de todos os tempos.

Além do mais, por mais que eu esteja preocupada com James, ainda há Mary MacDonald. Eu _também_ preciso falar com ela – o que, na verdade, precisa bem mais de uma companhia do que o James.

E _ambos_ são da Grifinória! Como Dumbledore pode fazer isso comigo? Ele me censurou de todas as informações. Informações sobre companheiros da minha casa! Da grifinória! A partir de agora eu só poderia saber sobre os ataques que prejudique alunos da Lufa-lufa ou da Corvinal? Grifinória é restrito pra mim? É isso mesmo o que parece?

Eu tive que saber pelos melhores amigos do James. Não por Dumbledore. Não por James. Por terceiros. Eu não acho que isso enquadre no meu direito.

Vou fazer exatamente o que Marlene propôs – o que naquele momento eu achei estupidez. Irei ao gabinete de Dumbledore fazê-lo desembuchar o porquê disso tudo. Eu posso fazer isso. Por isso sim é o _meu direito_.

* * *

Bati em sua porta , entrando sorrateiramente. McGonagall não tirou os olhos de mim, sem perder postura, ajeitando os pergaminhos acumulados para, logo em seguida, deitar uma mão sobre a outra em cima dos mesmos.

"Professora" – disse em baixo tom. – "Tenho um pedido".

"Pois não, Evans", olhou-me acima dos óculos.

"Eu gostaria de falar com o Professor Dumbledore" – permaneci com a boca aberta, com quem fosse dizer mais alguma coisa. McGonagall encarava-me a espera. – "Hm... Se possível".

"Sobre a monitoria?", perguntou-me calmamente.

"Pode-se dizer que sim".

Levantou-se da cadeira ainda com aquela postura que teme qualquer primeiranista, guardou a varinha nas vestes e caminhou até a porta, ordenando para segui-la.

Bateu na porta sem medir força alguma. Logo em seguida a abriu, após o límpido "entre" dito.

"Evans gostaria de falar com o senhor", disse sem atravessar a porta.

"Olá, Lily" – disse olhando-me através dos óculos meia lua. – "Por favor, entre, sente-se".

Olhei para McGonagall que me incentivou com sua cabeça, murmurou um com licença e fechou a porta. Caminhei até a cadeira em frente Dumbledore e sentei sem pronunciar palavra alguma.

"Eu esperava que viesse aqui", Dumbledore iniciou a conversa.

* * *

Oi gente! Mil desculpas pela demora e por esse capítulo ser tãão curtinho, mas o próximo eu pretendo escrever bastante. Prometo!

Muito obrigada pelas reviews e continuem mandando, ok? Quero saber o que acharam (além de me incentivar bastante haha)

Beijos!


	6. Futuras escolhas

**Futuras escolhas**

"Por que o senhor simplesmente não me chamou aqui?", deixei visível minha irritação no modo como o olhei.

"Mudariam suas escolhas", respondeu-me calmamente.

"Que escolhas?", perguntei.

"Suas futuras escolhas. Demonstraria que você não se importa com elas", explicou.

"_Como_ eu não iria me importar, professor?" – manejei minhas mãos para cima. – "Eu sou amiga do James, sou colega de quarto de Mary. Eu sou _trouxa_".

"E eu não estou surpreso com sua reação".

"Professor, me desculpe, mas em minha opinião isso não foi certo. Você me informou todos os outros ataques, mas não esse último, especialmente esse último! Que envolve James e Mary, pessoas próximas a mim".

"Foi tudo a base de suas escolhas, Lily".

"Eu acho que eu merecia chances de explicações e conhecimento do que está acontecendo", guinchei aborrecida.

"Você está a tendo nesse momento. É uma situação muito frágil, foge de todos os acontecimentos anteriores" – baixei meus olhos para a madeira de mogno da mesa, Dumbledore ainda a me encarar. – "O número de opositores a bruxos como você está crescendo proporcionalmente ao número de ataques".

"Proporcionalmente ao número de mortos e feridos", falei em sussurros quase inaudíveis.

"Exatamente" – concordou. – "E a tendência não é só crescer".

"O que mais pode vir?".

"Alguns bruxos sentirão temidos, não acharão força alguma para revidar e não colocarão a vida em jogo. Fugirão".

"Eles não podem se sentir assim. Ninguém tem nada a perder nessa guerra".

"Muitos apreciam o valor da própria vida, Lily".

"Isso não é certo".

"Todo fôlego de vida tem seu devido valor. Muitos acham que valem o suficiente para não querer participar de uma guerra".

"Eu não serei uma, professor" – falei decidida. – "Quero ajudar".

"Com certeza irá, Lily. Acredito que você seja forte o bastante para isso".

"Como? Eu sou só mais uma trouxa. Não importa se sou bruxa, eu não tenho valor nenhum nessa guerra".

"O seu fôlego vale mais do que essa guerra?"

"Não".

"É o que eu já falei em todas as vezes que você e o James vieram a minha sala: são tempos comprometedores. Uma guerra psicológica está a caminho. Fugir não é a maneira certa de combate. Teremos que arranjar algo mais forte para enfrentarmos tanta Magia Negra".

"Mas o que exatamente aconteceu?", ele sabia que eu me referia ao último ataque.

"Um trio de aurores foi convocado para vistoriar uma área bruxa devastada ao oeste do país. Potter, Olho-tonto Moody e MacDonald. Potter por ser um dos mais velhos aurores, Olho-tonto, um dos melhores, e MacDonald com pouca experiência e com uma sorte desgostosa. O que aparentemente estava deserto os surpreendeu quando um grupo de cinco comensais surgiu conjurando a marca negra aos céus. A primeira reação foi duelar uns com outros. A luta estava indo bem apesar do número de diferença, até que, inesperadamente, quando MacDonald conseguiu deixar a mostra o rosto de Avery, o mesmo o amaldiçoou com a maldição da morte. Potter foi ao seu alcance distraindo-se de seu duelo, sendo atingido vorazmente com a maldição Cruciatus. Moody ao perceber como a situação estava, segurou a mão de seu companheiro ainda vivo e aparatou".

"O que aconteceu com o corpo de Macdonald?", perguntei sem delongas, embora não tivesse absorvido todo o conteúdo.

"Permaneceu com os comensais. Entretanto, mais tarde quando foram buscá-lo, não se encontrava mais lá".

"Os comensais despistaram", falei pensativa.

"Só encontraram a marca negra pairando ao céu".

* * *

Se existe algo que eu não vejo explicação é desigualdade. Quero dizer, o que um bruxo puro sangue o torna mais poderoso que um trouxa? Sua arvore genealógica e seu parentesco com todo o seu mundo bruxo escondido de todos? Os trouxas nem ao menos sabem da existência de nós! Eles nem lutam por direito algum! Eles já têm guerras suficiente, cheias de violência e terrorismo. Pra que inventar mais problemas?

Se nós – porque eu também sou uma –, bruxos, não queremos que trouxas saibam que existimos, qual a razão de lutar pela extinção dos mesmos? Só porque temos uma áurea mágica no qual podemos usar uma varinha? Pelo nosso poder? Então por que no código da Magia tem mil parágrafos e multas para quem ousar fazer mágica na frente de um trouxa?

Os trouxas tem o mesmo problema de poder que nós, bruxos. Tem sempre um que quer ser o líder do mundo. E agora aqui, no mundo mágico escondido através da plataforma 9 ¾, algum bruxo quer ter o mundo ao seus pés. Ambos os mundos, trouxas e bruxos.

Saí da sala de Dumbledore ainda frustrada, querendo fazer minha parte nessa história. Porém, agora, eu tinha o meu velho problema para resolver: James.

Tinha que encontrá-lo, mas dessa vez sabia onde ele estava.

* * *

"Você e meu irmão" – ouvi uma voz familiar. – "São dois desgostos para o mundo bruxo. É realmente um pesar para o sangue de vocês".

Regulus Black.

Se eu não soubesse que ele estava em detenção, eu poderia jurar que era Sirius com a tamanha semelhança de suas vozes.

Estatizei-me no corredor em frente à porta da sala dos troféus. Uma angústia tonificou sobre mim e eu não sabia se invadia a sala ou continuava a ouvir.

"Você não sabe o que está falando", James falou.

"Lógico que sei" – afirmou. – "Sirius começou a traição ao entrar para a Grifinória, quebrando a tradição familiar e misturando com essa _gente_. Já você, não preciso nem comentar..."

Eu tremi temendo o rumo da conversa.

"Cale-se...", falou calmamente.

"Calar-me? Por que me calaria? Você e o Sirius deveriam escutar poucas e boas, traidores".

"Sirius não está aqui, Regulus, então por favor não me provoque pois não sou seu irmão", o intimou.

"Provocar?" – perguntou numa risada gostosa. – "Provocar é o que você faz com nós ao correr atrás daquela sangue-ruim".

"Fica na sua, Black", advertiu.

"Você sabe que ela nem se importa. Nunca se importou. E você continua insistindo no mesmo erro", sua voz agora mais alta.

James não respondeu. Dei um passo à frente e o observei pelo pequeno vão da porta entreaberta. Ele segurava sua varinha, com o rosto contraído em direção ao chão. Ele não estava entendendo o jogo psicológico que Regulus fazia, trazendo danos bem evidentes à tona.

Eu continuei o observando. Estática. Sem piscar os olhos.

"Macdonald é um aviso aos próximos sangues-ruim e traidores".

Apertei minha varinha com força e um ódio começou a percorrer em mim. Senti minha face corar e não sabia mais quanto tempo conseguiria ficar do outro lado da porta.

"Cale a boca, Black. Continue fazendo a merda do seu dever antes que eu te azare".

"Você sabe que está no time errado, Potter".

"Eu não costumo ficar no time perdedor".

"Perdedor" – repetiu debochadamente, dando uma risada abafada. –"Diga isso ao Lorde. Você deve temê-lo, assim como todos os sangues-ruins desse castelo".

Potter avançou em sua postura, apontando sua varinha para frente. Não consegui controlar meus impulsos, abri a porta e empurrei James ao lado, deixando minha varinha apontada na direção exata à garganta do Black.

"Veja só quem apareceu por aqui", ele disse sem temer.

"Black", falei.

"Evans, a sangue-ruim", falou manejando um cumprimento com as mãos.

"Meça suas palavras ou isso não terminará bem", James falou.

Regulus não encarava James e sim a mim. Sem tirar um timbre carnífero dos lábios.

"Sangue-ruim" – falou em um tom brincalhão. – "Sabe o que também não terminará bem? Você, Evans. Você junto com todos aqueles que o sangue puro não corre nas veias irão morrer".

"_Petrificus Totallus_", Potter gritou.

* * *

"Lene", chamei pela segunda vez.

Enquanto Marlene continuava com sua postura meio curvada sobre seus deveres.

"Lene" – supliquei. Esta revirou os olhos e me encarou com escárnio. – "Preciso conversar".

"To ocupada, Lily", respondeu-me secamente.

"Eu não pediria se não fosse tão sério".

"Você tem que por na sua cabeça que nem todos os alunos de Hogwarts liberam endorfina no organismo quando escutam _redação_ e _para próxima aula_ na mesma frase".

"Por favor, Lene", meus lábios tremeram.

Pela primeira vez Lene me encarou, seus olhos âmbar arregalados ao perceber meu estado.

Meus olhos deveriam estar vermelhos e marejados, porque quando eu pisquei, duas lágrimas pularam sobre minhas bochechas.

Nesse mesmo momento, James entrou na sala comunal e correu até nossos calcanhares.

"Lily!" – pronunciou assustada, levantando em um estalo para me abraçar. – "O que aconteceu?"

"Lily" – James sussurrou ao meu lado. Senti me retirarem dos braços da minha amiga e sendo novamente reconfortada em seu abraço. – "Shh..."

Comecei a chorar descontroladamente, entre meus suspiros e soluços eu tentava dizer alguma coisa, porém nada nítido saía. Todos que estavam na sala comunal me encaravam.

Após longos minutos de choro, consegui controlá-lo.

"Precisamos conversar", James disse.

Concordei com a cabeça e o empurrei.

"Depois", Marlene falou ao James, para em seguida me puxar escadaria acima.

"Ah, Lene!" – falei com voz manhosa. – "Por que tudo é tão injusto?"

Dorcas assustou-se a me ver quando entramos no quarto. Perguntou o que havia acontecido, porém eu fui incapaz de dizer. Marlene pediu licença e me puxou para sua cama, fechando seu cortinado para termos uma conversa privada.


End file.
